This invention relates to a wheeled carrier for attachment to packages and, more particularly, to a roller which is readily attachable to large, bulky and heavy packages, such as of the cardboard box type, which is itself directly securable to the package in addition to, or as an alternative to, securing the roller to the package by means of a string or strap extending around the package.
Many wheeled carriers for luggage and other parcels are known. Some involve a permanent attachment of the wheeled carrier to the luggage or parcel. Others disclose an arrangement for removably attaching the wheeled carrier to the package. The permanent form of attachment, for example as used on luggage, has many disadvantages in that, for example, the wheels project from the luggage and can become damaged or cause damage to other luggage. Furthermore, a permanently attached wheel arrangement can be relatively expensive to manufacture, and it is also expensive to repair. The other type of prior art wheeled carrier which can be removed from the luggage also has several disadvantages. For example, such approaches involve a combination of straps, wheels, holding plates, buckles, etc. which, especially when removed, form a clumsy package which must be folded, stored, carried, and applied. In addition, some of these approaches require the use of special tools. Furthermore, all the various components can together be relatively costly. In addition, although some of these approaches secure the wheeled carrier by means of a strap, some slippage and possibly accidental detachment of the wheeled carrier from the luggage might, nevertheless, occur. Examples of removable wheeled carriers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,969, 2,6956,990, 2,845,115, and 3,889,965.